narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Nakashima
Asami Nakashima is a jonin level shinobi of Konohagakure and the leader of Team Asami. Background Asami's mother died when giving birth to her and her father soon died because of a disease, leaving Asami a baby orphan. She was soon taken into the Konoha's orphanage. She was later adopted by Matsuo Suzumoto. Asami never knew what her parents look like since her parents died when she was just one month old. She was promoted to jōnin at the age of 17. She was later assigned to be the leader of a genin team, Yasuko Kazeshima, Reiji Ishikawa and Saburo Minami. Personality Asami is warm, kind hearted and easy going just like her "mother", Matsuo. Since she was with her since she was a baby, Asami inherit most of Matsuo's personality. To be clear, her personality is exactly the same as her mother. See Matsuo Suzumoto Appearance Asami has a long black hair like her mother. Her front hair is swept to the side, leaving short bangs on the side of her forehead protector. She wears a black shirt with a green vest. She wears a gray pants, with bandage on her right leg. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Asami's nature release is the lightning release. She learned most of the techniques from Kakashi Hatake, notably the Lightning Cutter. She is able to perform quite plenty of jutsu. IN PROGRESS Medical Ninjutsu As Asami has an almost perfect chakra control, she started learning medical ninjutsu by watching and listening to the Konoha's medic. She spends most of her time studying about medical ninjutsu. Although she is not skilled, she is able to use it in situations to temporarily heal wound until help comes. Genjutsu Asami can perform quite many genjutsu techniques, although her chakra control is not perfect but almost perfect. She is seen using Genjutsu against Saburo and Reiji during their training. She can dispel genjutsu, like others. Taijutsu Asami is very skilled in taijutsu, as she is the one who taught Yasuko until she became an intimidate taijutsu user. She used taijutsu in most situation. Although we never seen her using taijutsu much, it is stated that she is highly incredible in Taijutsu. Stats Part II Chunin Exam Arc Asami signed her students up for the upcoming Chunin Exams. She is not seen much in the part. At the preliminaries, she was watching the fights along with the others. When it's Yasuko's turn, Asami wished her good luck. After Yasuko was taken to the hospital, Asami went along and told Yasuko a few things, when she was conscious again. She is not seen much later. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain invade Konoha, Asami was not seen in the village. After it's all over, Asami was nowhere to be found. No one knew what happened to her. Unknown Time (After Neji's death) Asami was found dead by her students buried under the land. She was later taken to the Konoha cemetery and a funeral was held for her. The reason she died is still unknown. She was strong and can't be easily defeated but this doesn't make sense. Said Yasuko. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Asami's favorite foods are Udon, Yakitori and Tonkatsu while her least favorite foods are Donburi, Nabemono and Sashimi. ** Her hobbies is gardening Reference Asami Nakashima belongs to YasukoK.. Category:DRAFT